Kylie Minogue
Kylie Ann Minogue (Melbourne, 28 maggio 1968) è una cantante, compositrice, attrice, stilista e produttrice discografica australiana naturalizzata britannica.Kylie Minogue su Wikipedia Attiva dal 1979 come attrice e nell'industria discografica dal 1987, è una delle cantanti più famose al mondo ed una delle artiste pop più amate a livello mondiale, tanto da ricevere i soprannomi di Principessa del Pop e Regina del Pop. Da molti critici è reputata come la erede di Madonna o addirittura l'anti Madonna. Per i suoi meriti artistici è membro dell'Ordine dell'Impero Britannico dal 2008, nonché cavaliere delle Arti e dello Spettacolo Nazionale, onorificenza conferitale dal governo francese; in segno di ringraziamento per tale riconoscimento, Minogue, residente nel Regno Unito, iniziò il suo tour 2008 da Parigi. La sua carriera è distinta in tre periodi, legati alle case discografiche per le quali ha inciso: il primo periodo, a cavallo tra gli anni ottanta e novanta, in cui produsse per la PWL di Pete Waterman e si rese nota nel Regno Unito; un periodo centrale, in cui fu legata alla Deconstruction Records, casa specializzata in contemporary dance, con la quale si affermò come autrice, compositrice e produttrice dei suoi album; il periodo Parlophone, dal 1999, in cui ha consolidato il suo successo di star internazionale. Il suo singolo di maggior successo è il brano Can't Get You out of My Head del 2001, presente, a marzo 2011, tra i 100 brani più venduti nella storia della musica commerciale; per quanto riguarda i suoi album, i più venduti sono Kylie (1988) e Fever, il primo che supera gli otto milioni di copie e che diventa l'album più venduto del 1988 nel Regno Unito, il secondo invece che supera i dodici milioni di dischi venduti a livello internazionale. È tra le personalità australiane dello spettacolo che hanno realizzato i maggiori guadagni al 2009; nel 2010 è stata indicata da un sondaggio come la celebrità più influente del Regno Unito. Nel corso della sua carriera, che nel 2012 celebra l'anniversario d'argento, Minogue ha venduto più di 70 milioni di dischi e si è affermata tra gli artisti più venduti di tutti i tempi, ottendo alcuni dei premi più importanti a livello internazionale, come World Music Award, Grammy Award e Brit Award. La sua carriera di attrice è proseguita nel corso degli anni; interpreta la fata dell'assenzio nel film Moulin Rouge!, vincitore di diversi Premi Oscar, mentre il suo ultimo film, Holy Motors, è stata presentato a Cannes nel 2012, ed è stato acclamato dalla stampa internazionale. Biografia Primi anni Nata a Melbourne da Ronald Charles Minogue, irlandese, e Carol Ann Jones, britannica, Kylie Ann è la maggiore di tre fratelli. Gli altri due sono Brennan e Dannii, quest'ultima cantante anch'ella. Iniziò la carriera di attrice-bambina intorno agli 11 anni in varie produzioni della televisione australiana; intorno alla metà degli anni ottanta tentò la carriera canora al seguito di sua sorella Dannii, all'epoca più famosa come cantante; tuttavia i primi tentativi non ebbero successo, al contrario dell'attività di attrice: nel 1986 fu chiamata a lavorare in una soap-opera, Neighbours, mai trasmessa in Italia ma che vantava un cast di futuri personaggi di successo come Jason Donovan, Russell Crowe e Natalie Imbruglia; una puntata di tale serie, nella quale Charlene Mitchell, il personaggio da lei impersonato, sposa Scott Robinson (Donovan), registrò un'audience-record di quasi 20 milioni di spettatori nel Regno Unito. Esordio Ad una manifestazione benefica canta la cover di The Locomotion della cantante Little Eva, che le fa guadagnare un contratto con la Mushroom Records. L'anno dopo, nel 1987 il singolo entra direttamente al numero uno della classifica australiana, scalerà le classifiche di mezzo mondo, proclamandosi uno dei più famosi successi inaspettati della storia della musica ed il singolo più venduto in Australia degli anni 80. Il successo la porta a Londra a lavorare con il team di produttori Stock, Aitken & Waterman. Alla fine del 1987 incide il singolo I should be so lucky che scala le classifiche australiane, inglesi e quelle di molti altri paesi. Il suo album di esordio intitolato semplicemente Kylie ebbe venduto circa 7 milioni di copie. L'album è un misto di teen-pop e musica dance. Successivamente pubblica molti singoli di successo tra cui Got to be certain, Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Especially for You in cui duetta con Jason Donovan, che vendette più di un milione di copie solo in Inghilterra, diventando insieme a Can't Get You out of My Head, il singolo più di successo della cantante. Note Categoria:Cantanti Categoria:Cantanti inglesi Categoria:Produttori